


Dima Naile Berek

by gelledee



Series: The Kord's Men [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character - Background, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelledee/pseuds/gelledee
Summary: This is the character I created for the current d'n'd campaign.





	Dima Naile Berek

Dima Naile Berek:

Dima is the son of Omal and Mindrits.   
He is 38 years old. He is a half-elf and 180cm tall with copper skin, black hair that reaches his collar and a neat short beard. His eyes are green, like his mothers which is odd for a half-elf. For a half-elf Dima is broad and other his skin color he looks very human. He work's for the Kord's men as a sword man. Dima did try mounted work like his uncle but he showed no skill, the same with archery. He can ride and shoot but his talent is with swords and he works hard with throwing knives, he believes it gives him an edge.  
He wears chain-mail when working and just his padded linen tunics when not, leather boots and a dark green hooded cloak. He has 2 short swords, worn and used but in good condition and sharp, their scabbards are quite ornate leather work made by Umal adding bits and patterns over the years. Dima has a thick belt with placing for six throwing knives, a hidden compartment for a few gold coins, four pouches and the swords hang from it. One of the pouches is a grey bag of tricks, this magical item was a gift from Xio Chi a diplomat that Dima was a bodyguard for, on and off for five years.  
Dime read, writes and speaks common, elvish and dwarven.  
Dima grew up at the Kymal inn where his mother works and his father would visit once a month. When Mindrits would visit the two of them would play card games and dragon chess in the afternoons. Mindrits would bring Dima small gifts, including a hand made Dragon chess set and board, this is still one of Dima's prized possessions. Dima's father stopped visiting when Dima was 14 years old.  
Dima grew up with the other children of the Kymal inn workers, they where a sort of gang, they would get in to trouble and fights with other gangs. After Mindrits stopped visiting Dima got into more fights and after Umal had to pull him off a Clapse payment collector who Dima claimed was looking at his mother funny, Umal suggested that as Dima was now 16 he should join the Kord's men. Omal agreed worried about her son thinking he would be safer in the fort, learning a trade than fighting in the street.   
Now Dima is heading for 40 and a lot of Human men and woman he came though training, fought with, campaigned with are retiring he is starting to feel his Half-elf's nature. Dima can still keep up with new starters while his peers can't. His peers complain about aches and sore backs and old injuries none of these thing trouble him. But when he goes to talk about the time with that anti-werewolf thing in a town to the north-west or the last time we went looking for a necromancer none of his unit has a clue what he is talking about. He feels old with his unit and young with his friends.   
He has always felt more human than elf even though knew his father. Like most half-elf's he is not part of either community. There is a large half-elf community in Verdant Fork and Dima had rejected them as a child and teen. As a child and young teen the Kymal inn gang was the community he fitted in with best. As a young man he found a place with the Kord's men. Now Dima is back from a campaign he wants to get to know that culture.   
Dima is single, with no children. He has had a couple of relationships, the most serious was with a diplomat (Xio Chi) when he was doing bodyguard work. That why did did it for so long, not because he was good at it but because he was asked for. But nobles and fighter don't end up together, not outside of stories away.  
Dima likes a game of cards and dice or the challenge of Dragon chess.  
Dima has been with the Kord's men for 22 years 20 of them on active service. He has been on guarding duties all the way up to Kraghammer, down to Syngorn and across to the coast, many times. As well as anti-robber raids in the Daggerbay Mountains and Verdant expanse. He has done five year stint as a noble bodyguard for trade negotiations and other diplomatic work. He has also been on two bigger war campaigns. Plus one off missions like; the routing out of werewolf terrorizing a town and stopping that evil mage to the east that raised an army of un-dead.  
Although most kit is supplied by the Kord's men for campaigns, Dima has bought some of his own stuff over the years, he has his own kit backpack. The swords and knives he wears and his chain-mail are his. As are his clothes, cloaks and boots. He keeps his belonging in his chest at the fort, where he lives when in Verdant Fork. He also keeps a lock box in the treasury.

Lock box in treasury:  
red gem  
amethyst  
2 pearls  
Small gold figure of a bird – Look it's pretty okay  
sliver ring with a tree decoration  
90 gp  
20 ep  
150 sp

 

Storage chest at the fort:   
kit backpack – bedroll, blanket, mess kit, tinder box, water-skin, 2 x 10 and a 30 foot coils of rope, 10 pitons, hammer, 5 torches, 5 candles, Wheatstone, dice  
chain-mail  
Set of six silver coated throwing knives   
two scimitars   
tent   
wooden Dragon chess set and board (made by Mindrits)  
stone dragon chess set  
dice set  
2 packs of cards  
4 set of clothes including one expensive clothes   
Winter cloak and boots  
3 x book of stories   
scribe kit – 5 sheets of parchment, ink,2 x pen, bag of sand, book. Sealing wax  
lantern and flask of oil  
10 x candles  
blanket, quilt and pillow  
mirror   
soap  
Bottle of perfume

 

Omal Berek:

Omal is human and is 56 years old. She has grey hair and green eyes and is a 170cm tall.  
Omal was born in Verdant fork in the Daggerbay District. Omal's mother Sigrid Berek, was a chambermaid at the Forge Spark inn. Her father, Ulrich Berek was a stable worker at Green Fields Stable. Omal is the second child of six and oldest girl.  
When Omal was a teenager she went to work at The Kymal Inn after a disagreement with her parents, things where never reconciled between them. Omal only sees one of her siblings a brother, Umal who is retied from the Kord's men and lives in the Kymal quarter with his family.  
Dima Berek is her only child.  
Omal never married.  
Omal worked first as a bar maid and then head of serving staff and is now head of the chambermaids and cleaners at the inn.

 

Mindrtis Naile: 

Mindrtis is a wood elf, he would 145 years old, if he is still alive. He had cooper skin, black hair and brown eyes. He is 185cm tall.  
Mindrtis was born in a small wood elf community in the Verdant expanse, he may still live there. Mindrits has not been back to Verdant Fork in 24 years.  
Mindrtis traded rare and valuable plants and fungi from the expanse in the market. He would come in to Verdant fork once a month for two or three nights.  
Mindrits choose to come to stay at the Kymal inn, the first as it was close to the Kord's men fort where he had business and more importantly it has a room he could afford that met his standards and no high elves. He came back for mostly the same reasons as well as very good food, the games room and a barmaid called Omal.  
Mindrits always acknowledged Dima was his son.

Omal and Mindrits:

Mindrits kept coming back to the Kymal Inn each month. He would talk with the strong willed and funny young bar maid Omal. Omal liked the Wood elf that would visits every month, he liked her stories of the happening at the Inn and laugh at her jokes. Mindrits started to bring Omal gifts and their relationship grew. When Omal discoved she was pregnant the two of them talked about marriage. But Omal could not see herself living in the expanse and Mindrits could not see himself living in town and while they both liked each other and enjoyed their time together they would only make each other unhappy together full time. They keep up their monthly meeting for years, until one month he just did not turn up. 

Umal Berek and family:

Umal is Dima's uncle and Omal's brother, he lives with his wife Esvele and two small daughters: Zolis (7) and Kethoth (5). They are both former Kord's men. Umal is 50 years old, human, broad, muscular and tall (190cm) and now grey haired, he has green eyes and a number of thick scares on his forearms.   
Esvele is 40 years old, human, dark skinned with short black hair and brown eyes, she is 160cm tall and has an athletic build.   
Umal was a mounted fighter for the Kord's men and now works at the Juno Stables mending tack and leather work.   
Esvele was a sword-fighter for the Kord's men, she now works for some of the inns, dealing with drunks and fights. Esvele is not from Verdant Fork but joined during a campaign. Esvele and Dima where in the same unit in the Kord's men. They where on many of the same campaigns until Zolis was born and Esvele retired. Dima and Esvele are still friends. Dima is more like an Uncle to Zolis and Kethoth than a cousin. Zolis and Kethoth both go to the Oghma temple school.

 

Xio Chi:

Xio Chi is a human male, a noble, he is 39 years old. He had black hair and brown eyes. He 165 cm tall and thinly built. He was born and raised in Emon, the Capital. He now lives in Drynna, with his wife and child. His marriage was not arrange but was part of a negotiation. Xio was in a relationship the Dima for five years when they where in their 20's, it ended when Xio got married. Dima worked as Xio bodyguard for that time.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a family background with what could be NPC and possible, help or missions. 
> 
> We get on to mission reports next.


End file.
